


Sex with a Fox and a Macaw

by RyanTheInkling



Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha), Sly Cooper (Video Games), Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheInkling/pseuds/RyanTheInkling
Summary: Ryan came home to a surprise. A female avian named Jewel, and a female fox named Carmelita, were in his house laying on his bed. Ryan then cuddled and had sex with the two.
Relationships: Carmelita/Jewel/Ryan
Kudos: 1





	Sex with a Fox and a Macaw

Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned here except for my OC, Ryan, are not owned by me. I do not make any money off of this, and all credits go to the creators of the source material.

It was the end of another day in Inkopolis, and Ryan was relaxing in his home. He was eating some chips, and watching YouTube videos on his phone. The past couple of days have been nice, so he had been leaving the house to go to the mountains and spend time there. The mountains were his favorite place to be. He was thinking about this, when all of the sudden, he heard his name being called. “Ryan? Come to the bedroom! I am waiting for you!” an unknown voice said.

Ryan jumped in horror, and fell backwards, straight into the floor. When he got back up, he went upstairs, and into the bedroom. What he saw, was very surprising indeed. There were two females lying on his bed. One was a blue spix macaw named Jewel, and the other was an orange fox named Carmelita.”Wh-what? What are you two doing here?” Ryan asked. “We are here because we wanted to comfort you and care for you because you looked lonely.” Carmelita said. 

“How did you know I was lonely?” Ryan said, confused. “We were watching you every night. You would cry yourself to sleep every night, saying that nobody loved you and you cuddled your pillow every night, as if it was a girl. We felt bad, so we came in and called you up here.” Jewel said. Ryan started to blush, and felt embarrassed. “Y-You were watching me? That’s kind of creepy, but whatever. Thanks for thinking about me.” Ryan replied. 

“You’re welcome. Now, do you want to cuddle?” Jewel asked. “Sure, just let me take my clothes off. I won’t be fully nude, just in my underwear.” Ryan replied. He then took his clothes off, and laid down in bed next to the two females. The females then started to pamper Ryan. Jewel started to wrap her wings around his body, and got closer to Ryan. Carmelita then started to massage Ryan by running her fingers across his body, and his hair. 

“You know what Ryan? You are a very cute guy.” said Jewel. “You don’t deserve to be alone, you deserve the both of us, don’t cha?” asked Carmelita. Ryan felt smitten. “Yeah, I do.” Ryan said. They both started French kissing him, which aroused him. The two girls then noticed the bulge in his underwear. “We see that your manhood wants some action, because of our sexy bodies and kissing, right?” asked Jewel. Ryan nodded, while blushing. “No need to blush, sexy.” Carmelita added. 

They both pulled off his underwear, and a 12-inch penis sprung right up in front of them, fully erect. Jewel then started to suck on his cock. Ryan started to moan as she sucked on his manhood. Jewel liked the taste of his cock in her mouth. She began to suck even faster. Ryan moaned louder, as her head went up and down on the cock. Eventually, Ryan was near his climax. “I’m gonna cum!” Ryan said, as he climaxed in Jewel’s mouth. When Ryan removed his penis from her mouth, she felt very horny.

“I want you to lick my pussy.” Jewel said to Ryan, as she lay down on the bed fully nude. Ryan did exactly that, as he stood on his knees and licked her vagina. Jewel started to moan as Ryan’s tongue got deeper into her nether regions. Eventually, Ryan’s tongue reached her womb, and she climaxed. Her semen went into Ryan’s mouth, and it tasted really good. “It’s my turn to be pleasured.” Carmelita said. Ryan then lay on the bed, and Carmelita got into the 69 position.  
She sucked on Ryan’s dick, and he licked her pussy. They both moaned as they pleasured each other. Eventually, they both climaxed. Carmelita squirted into Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan came in Carmelita’s mouth. They both loved the taste of the liquids from one another. “I want the both of you sitting on me.” Ryan said. The girls followed. Jewel sat her nice ass on Ryan’s head, and Carmelita put his penis in her vagina, and started to ride it.

Ryan felt like he was in a sexy heaven. He loved the smell of Jewel’s ass, and loved being pleasured by both Jewel and Carmelita. He really wanted to keep both of the girls to himself. But then he heard Carmelita saying that she was going to cum, and she pulled his dick out before he came in her pussy. Ryan then came all over Carmelita’s nice body, covering her from head to toe. “Ahh, I love being covered in cum. It tastes so good, it makes me horny.” She said. 

Jewel saw Carmelita covered in cum, and wanted Ryan to cum all over her. She got off Ryan, and told him: “Please cum all over me. You can use my pussy if you want.” Ryan then put his dick in her pussy, and started to thrust in and out. Jewel started to moan as his 12-inch dick went deeper and deeper into her pussy. Ryan moaned as he neared his climax. He pulled out his penis, and came all over Jewel. She was covered in cum from head to toe. “Ahh, ahh, that feels so good being covered in cum.” Jewel said.

They both cuddled Ryan, and covered him in his own cum. He loved being sandwiched between two cum-covered sexy girls. They both started kissing him, and massaging him. “We both love you very much. You don’t deserve to be alone, and you deserve sexy girls. Do you want to keep us?” they both said. “Yes! I want to keep you both.” Ryan replied. “We will both take care of you. Here, have some more smooches and cuddles.” They said. 

Ryan, Jewel, and Carmelita cuddled throughout the night, giving him kisses and cuddles. He had never been in love before, nor had sex with anyone, so this was all new in his eyes. He loved being cuddled every night as well. Sometimes, he would fill a whole pool full of cum, and they would soak in the pool, getting covered in the sticky, white substance. Jewel and Carmelita then developed a cum fetish, and complimented Ryan with sex acts when he had a boner.


End file.
